On skirts and traffic
by vegetapr69
Summary: AU He didn't like to visit his in-laws...that's why he loved traffic on certain circumstances. He can delay the hell ahead...and appreciate more her skirt. A SasuHina Lemony One-shot


A/N: This is a lemon one-shot…and I really don't know why I wrote that title. Oh well…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I still can't believe that Sasuke had to suffer so much. But…the Uchihas are still the coolest clan of the series.

**On skirts and lust**

"Traffic…damn fucking traffic…"

That's all that Hinata could hear from the driver beside her. Yes they were trapped in the middle of traffic, but it wasn't reason enough to act like a grumpy old man. And besides, being inside of an expensive black BMW with the A/C on wasn't bad at all.

But she knows that he is mumbling like that because he didn't want the traffic to end. Since in the end they'll still made it to the Hyuuga's annual dinner.

The cold and heartless father, the annoying big mouthed little sister-in-law, the psycho-weird hair mannered cousin (that include the hint of incestuous desires)…weren't something that you'll want your wife's family to be.

And to think that she used to be (and still is) his secretary.

Sasuke took a moment from the annoying traffic and the inner courses about the weird/psychotic Hyuuga clan; he looks with the corner of his eye at the female sitting beside him. She looks ahead pretty calm, her clothes perfectly chose for the environment of the Mansion in this time of the year. But where his eyes traveled instantly were to her legs…more precisely to her skirt.

Damn her…

And he smirks when he sees that she tries to make the beautiful garment reach her ankles.

He can still remember when she appeared in her first day of work two years ago; being used to see other employees use short dresses (and past assistants) using so skimpy skirts that he can make a gynecologist check just looking. And he hated them, because they were the same women who claimed to a pervert when men turned to them. But not her…

His eyes were fixed on her at the moment that she entered his office the day of the interview; her simple clothes showed her humility, and mostly her skirt; it was an inch under her knees.

That awoke something inside him…something wicked.

And she didn't help him at all.

She always covered her assets, even when it was obvious that she had killing curves, her body causing great wet dreams every night, craving to get under those delicate clothes. But he waited days, then weeks…hoping that she'll break loose and jump at him like the past ones.

But she never did.

And at her third month working for him, he ended trapping her in a corner of his office and steals a kiss. And he thanked to have it returned a week later…or he would have a heart attack waiting for the sexual harassment demand.

And a year later, they got officially together.

All those memories made him remember of why all that he allowed Hinata to have in her wardrobe are her skirts. Licking his lips, he turns completely to look at his wife. She took that moment to look at the window and appreciate the woods that surrounded the road. And that landscape gave him and idea.

They are four kilometers away from the mansion.

Those woods are pretty solitary.

They can always blame to traffic.

Making some 'crazy' moves Hinata sees with worry how her husband pulls the expensive car out of the road and gets a little deep into the woods.

Maybe he needs to go to the bathroom.

Stopping in a odd clearing, he sets the car on 'P' and the A/C still on, he turns to look at his woman. With a decided look (that for her was more like a sexual predator) and licking his lips, he commanded:

"On the backseat…now…"

With her cheeks in dark red, she hesitated at his words. She was trying to think for any kind of reason for this…anything but _that_. But she knew that there was no other choice when he moved to the back seat and pulled her by the wrist to do the same thing.

When she abruptly landed beside him on the back of the car, she was received by a heated kiss. She gasps by his sudden attack and that allows his to explore her mouth. After some seconds of her shock she ends up kissing him back slowly; trying to contain his desire. But it was futile when his hands started to roam over her slender legs.

"W-wait-…Sasuke-k-kun--!"

Ah, her sweet and at the same time sexy stuttering. She only uses it when she is nervous…

"It's been a while inside of the car, I know--"

"W-wait!" says Hinata again while he pulled her over his lap. She was panting rapidly and she can already feel the throbbing hardness from him.

Damn him and his sexual stamina.

"Hm?" mumbles Sasuke, his tongue trailing down her neck while his skilled fingers opened the buttons of her shirt, revealing the beautiful bras that he saw her putting on this morning. And for all the colors she can use for the occasion she had to put on his favorites: the black and red silk set.

"S-Someone can se us--" tries to say the lavender eyed woman, but a gasp escapes from her lips when un-clasps the front of her bras with one hand while the other reached to the door and activated the auto-lock.

"Now, happy?" mumbled the Uchiha against her already hard nipple. The round and perfectly sized assets that he adored to play and touch. Then he smirked between them when she arched her body against him. Bending down to kiss him again, Hinata finally relaxed enough to sit better on his lap. Then she noticed that even with the A/C on the temperature was rising.

She found out the reason when his hands moved roughly under her skirt. That made her stop kissing him and looked at his eyes; full of lust and dominance. Everything was adorned by a smirk when he saw her eyes opening wide.

"Wait! N-Not here--!"

While reaching down to unzip his pants enough to take out his member and moving her undies to a side, he whispers into her ear. "We can make this a nice quickie…or I can fuck you slow and hard until you can't feel your legs." And to remark that part of the statement he moves his hips against her, the feeling of his raw and hard member so ready to take her made her body tremble with anticipation.

"D-Do it!"

Although he wanted to have her like he knows she enjoys to be, he pressed his forehead against her breasts, "Tell me how you want it, Hinata…you are the one on top after all."

Holding on his shoulders hard but not enough to damage the expensive suit, she uses the last of her voice to speak…

"A h-hard quickie—Ah-!"

And before she could say anything else he thrusts into her pretty hard. Both groans due to the sensation, but Hinata buries her face on the crook of his neck, and Sasuke places butterfly kisses on her neck up to her face.

But before his lips crush her she stops them, making to look at each other's eyes. Gritting his teeth, Sasuke grabs her hips and without breaking eye contact he starts to thrust in and out of her in hard, fast moves.

Hinata bites her lower lip and closes her eyes; the sensation of his rough invasion was taking over her senses. Suddenly one of his hands leaves her hips and pulls her hair a little hard, forcing a kiss that took the air of her lungs too fast.

Then he leaves her lips to go down to her breasts, his movements getting harder and deeper. Hinata was now moaning and panting hard, not caring anymore that they are parked on a clearing of a forest. Her make up was a mess, her sweaty body even with the A/C on made evident that they were having hot steamy sex on the back seat of an expensive BMW.

This time grabbing hard on the leather seat, she uses one of her hands to force Sasuke to look up at her and kiss him. With one hard thrust she feels her body to touch heaven, while Sasuke increases his tempo, getting more screams from her mouth.

Seconds later she collapses over him, her body still trembling by the mind-blowing orgasm that she just felt. Sasuke was caressing her back to help her to regain her breath. God, it was supposed to be a quickie, but in the end he couldn't bate with the though of have it quick and short.

After a little rest he helps her to dress back up and to clean any evidence of what they did. When they turned back into the front seats and before he turned back to the highway…he kissed her once more. he was tempted suddenly to turn around and go back home…but she wouldn't be pleased.

After all, she was also concerned that he blushing cheeks were still like that. And luckily Hinata insisted to have a travel version of his cologne on her purse.

When they arrived on the mansion and have the dinner with the Hyuugas, no one seemed to notice about their little act. So when Hiashi announced to go to the tea room on the other side of the mansion to chat, Sasuke had the bright idea of take the opportunity to pull his wife by her wrist and search for another place to 'share'. She was about to protest until he kissed her fully on the lips, and she decided to go along with him.

They ended up on the first bedroom they found and have a session against the wall. And everything was good and wonderful until his former father-in-law caught them in the act.

They were on his room after all.

The End

A/N: First attempt of a lemon one-shot. I decided to publish it because I want to see if I am really good writing complete AU stories.

For all my faithful reviewers and all those who are reading this one, I would like to know your opinion. Maybe those who hate my story "The thin line between love and hate" wouldn't hate me anymore.

Hey, I made Hinata stutter!


End file.
